Cantante misteriosa
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Danny se encuentra con aquella cantante que casi intentó matarlo en un principio... lloraba y ella le contó su pasado. Un beso que a la larga iba a causar problemas entre Sam y Danny. Emma McLain 1980-1996 Recordarás mi nombre.


**Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen.**

**Esperó que les guste. Toda autoria de personajes a Nickelodeon.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

Tal vez muchas personas no conocieran el pasado de aquella cantante rock fantasmagórica, muchos ignoraban el porque ella cantaba con tanto anhelo su nombre, siendo ella realmente diferente al bello nombre que recitaba… ni siquiera el chico podía entender como una fantasma tan bella pudiera estar totalmente poseída por la maldad, era tan irónica, sarcástica en todo caso y siempre que le llegaba a ver por la Zona Fantasma lo atacaba sin más preámbulos.

Por su mente de ahora de dieciocho años se paró a pensar en el pasado de Ember Mclain. Aquella fantasma de cabello en llamas azules, grandes ojos verdes llenos de maldad, bonita figura, tan mala… como habría muerto ella.

Si., Daniel Phantom ahora tenía la mayoría de edad, seguía siendo mitad fantasma. Odiaba admitirlo estaba completamente prendado de Samantha Manson. Aquella chica darketa que también lo consumió y la cual le seguía ayudando con la cacería de fantasmas.

Iba volando tranquilamente por la zona muerta, un lugar alejado de la Zona Fantasma, donde la mayoría de los fantasmas le conocían. Ejemplo, Skulker le seguía cazando de vez en cuando para 'usarlo como tapiz persa' y la cocinera fantasma lo quería atascar de carne y más carne.

Tranquilo volaba aquella zona hasta que la vio, Phantom se dio cuenta de que en el mundo de los vivos esa zona era el cementerio de la ciudad, con cautela se mantuvo a distancia de la cantante de cabello azul, estaba este corto. Ni siquiera se podría decir que la sonrisa malvada de la chica esa se viera. Estaba triste… ¿Acaso los fantasmas podían sentir? Era raro, él si sentí por ser mitad fantasma. Y la escuchó sollozar, el cuerpo de la cantante rock estaba bajo la lápida, una muy vieja al parecer.

Phantom se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el mundo fantasma estuviera conectado con el real, podía ser exactamente igual. Miró una lápida que le llamó realmente la atención.

Emma McLain. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el nombre y de repente se le vino a la mente aquella canción que la fantasma emitía con fervor.

Así que ese era el verdadero nombre de la fantasma femenina cuando tenía vida. Danny se sorprendió mucho al observar que Ember había muerto de diecisiete años.

—Ya sentí tu presencia chico inútil—dijo la fantasma mientras lo volteaba a ver—Desde cuando llegaste—no fue pregunta.

—Lo siento—dijo el chico—Ya me voy—

—Bien, ya viste que me llamaba Emma—dijo con acidez—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ember—susurró y descendió de los aires fantasmales del cielo verde hasta pisar la tierra morada o lila.—Me da curiosidad tu personalidad—dijo por fin Danny—Me gustaría saber como fue que moriste.

—Es un pasado idiota—admitió la fantasma mientras veía aquella lápida con su nombre.—Comenzó por un idiota…

_Flash Back-_

_Su cumpleaños 16 se había celebrado en compañía de su familia, sus amigos… y ahora era la adolescente más feliz de todo el mundo, ahora tenía a Evan un chico músico de su misma edad, después de tanto tiempo por fin le había hecho caso. Sonrió enamorada mientras miraba tiernamente a su novio._

_Eran los días más bellos que ella podría pasar, todo lo demás no le importaba, más que estar en los brazos del chico que la abrazaba ahora dulcemente, mismo que la besaba de vez en cuando en los labios con gran interés en comérselos casi. _

_Emocionada estaba al ver que diariamente su novio iba a visitarla. La amaba y ella a él._

_Hasta aquel fatídico día, Evan estaba besando a otra chica, una muchacha de ojos verdes parecidos a los suyos, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y muchísimas pulseras. Le dolió en el corazón, su mundo se quería desmoronar. Sentía como todo se le venía encima y aquel desgraciado humillando también a la idiota con la que estaba._

—_Recordarás mi nombre maldito—dijo Emma mientras regresaba a su casa, miró su largo cabello castaño en aquella larga coleta de caballo. _

_Lloraba amargamente sobre la cama, no quería salir de ella, su madre había comenzado a preocuparse por su pequeña Emma. La muchacha de cabello castaño se levanto hecha un mar de furia contra el estúpido que la había lastimado en el alma, el corazón lloraba por aquella traición._

_Con furia tomó las tijeras y su cabello cortó todo su largo cabello, veía entre lágrimas amargas como mechones de su cabello caían en el piso de su habitación, por la ventana de su habitación salió para perderse en la ciudad._

_La lluvia no cesaba, se mojaba completamente mientras la gente que pasaba la miraba con lastima. Pobre chica desconsolada… eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba de ella. Pasaba por largas tiendas de todo tipo de artículos hasta que se topó con una bella guitarra eléctrica de color morado con llamas azules… la admiró en ese momento, miró todo lo que traía. Con eso alcanzaba para pagar la costosa guitarra…_

—_Recordarás mi nombre—dijo ella con rabia y entró a la tienda, fue atendida y la guitarra pagó para guardarla en el estuche que el vendedor le obsequió para que esa preciosura musical no sufriera lesiones al mojarse._

—_Buen día señorita—dijo el hombre y miró como aquella muchacha se perdió por la calle._

_Caminó de regreso a casa sin un centavo, todo lo había gastado en aquella costosa guitarra, regresó en la noche. Entró por la ventana y todo estaba tal y como lo dejo. Dejó con orgullo su guitarra en la cama deshecha y se miró al espejo… su cara estaba demacrada. Lloró una vez más al recordad a ese idiota besar a la muchacha de su misma edad, no la conocía pero la detestaba por ser tan ilusa como ella al enamorarse de Evan. _

_Tiño su cabello de un azul llamativo de mírame a fuerzas, sus grandes ojos verdes resaltaban, su piel bronceada también. Pintó unos rulos en sus ojos y pintó ellos con delineador del mismo color. Sacó de su armario ropa que jamás había usado, como si el destino fuera a llamarle de esa manera. Se la puso y cambió completamente, debajo de la cama encontró aquellas botas con forma de cráneos al final de las botas._

_Estaba dispuesta a ser una estrella de rock, la mejor… recordarían todos su nombre, con rabia, tristeza… comenzó a escribir aquella canción._

_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn´t call_

_Your life, goes without me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should _

_Yo should not_

_Doubt Me…_

_Yo Will Remember my Name_

_Oh EMBER_

_You will Remember_

_EMBER_

_One thin remains _

_Oh, EMBER_

_So warm and TENDER_

_You will remember my name_

_Your heart, your hart has mended_

_You´re wrong, Now bear the shame_

_Like pleasant dreams_

_In Cold December_

_Nothing but ashes remain_

_Oh EMBER_

_You will remember_

_EMBER_

_One thin remains_

_EMBER so warm and TENDER_

_Your will remember my Name_

_EMBER you rill remember EMBER_

_My favorite name_

_EMBER _

_So warm and TENDER_

_Your will remember my name_

_Ohhuhuhh, Yeah _

_Yo will remember my name._

_Con ese nombre todo el mundo la iba recordar en especial aquel idiota que la lastimó tanto._

_Solo fueron cuestiones de días para que Diciembre llegara y el frío azotaba con tanta fuerza el lugar y ella al tener defensas bajas no aguantaba demasiado._

_A los pocos días cayó enferma, no pudiendo cumplir con su sueño de que todo mundo la recordará, con el corazón lastimado y decepcionado de todo miraba días y días el techo de su habitación._

_Hasta que un día demasiado helado de Diciembre, sus ojos verdes se cerraron para jamás volverse a abrir… pero aunque fuera en la muerte ella iba a hacer que todos recordaran su nombre._

_Fin Flash Back-_

Danny miraba con lástima a la chica fantasma que seguía mirando su lápida, había muerto tan joven y por culpa de un amor no correspondido, la muchacha estaba tranquila, pero claro estaba que si ella se encontraba en la Zona Fantasma ella no descansaba aún en paz.

—Vete de aquí—dijo la muchacha triste—Ya sabes demasiado—dijo ella, lista para desaparecer.

—Ember—le llamó Danny, la peliazul se tensó al sentir que el chico la abrazaba fuertemente y raramente se sintió en paz, cosa que solo hizo una vez al abrazar al idiota de Evan el cual seguro y se retorcía en el mismo infierno. Las lágrimas de un fantasma no eran tan diferentes a las de un humano.—Lo lamento tanto—susurró Phantom.

Impulsos, solo impulsos de momentos de debilidad… Ember besó a Danny y este aceptó tal beso.

Lo que Daniel no sabía era de que desde el vehículo fantasma la chica oscura lo miraba con molestia, lo que se le armaría cuando el idiota se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por la Manson.

—Gracias Phantom—dijo la cantante y ella desapareció segundos después.

La canción de Ember quedó grabada en la mente de Danny, por lo menos ella había cumplido con su cometido—Recordarás mi nombre—era lo que decía en la lápida. Claro que McLain seguro estaba rondando por ahí… porque su alma jamás encontró el descanso eterno.

El chico fantasma aún sin percatarse de que Sam lo estaba viendo, siguió volando en la Zona Fantasma. Pero aquel beso de la cantante tampoco se borró… y tampoco el nombre real de la chica.

Emma McLain

1980—1996

Recordarás mi nombre

Y siguió volando mientras Ember miraba agradecida desde un punto alto al chico fantasma.

Nada se iba a poder hacer porque ella jamás iba a encontrar la paz eterna… cerró sus ojos celestes y sonrió sinceramente… despareció.


End file.
